Reality
by Loveless String
Summary: Touching story between Black Rock Shooter and Mato Please review 3


Hi Hi~ I am back!  
This is my third Fanfiction about BRS =3=  
3333  
Please review  
(Thanks Bookworm868 for correcting my grammatical mistakes :)

* * *

My name is Mato, a secondary school girl from Sakura Junior High School. I love chatting, making new friends and playing basketball. But actually, I love fighting most because it's just so cool to fight against people. I daydream about using weapons to fight during lessons all the time. However, I know it is impossible. Since this is reality, a place that I may never hope for my unreal daydreams become true.

One afternoon at 2:30 pm, as I was doing my boring homework, I heard a voice from faraway call my name.

"Mato… Mato… "

Then, a harsh blue light blazed into my eyes, blinding me momentarily. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a girl who looked like me – light blue eyes on the fair skin, and the dark hair was tied into two pigtails, one longer than the other was. She was wearing a pair of black knee-high boots, a black bikini top, black short shorts with a light gray belt, and a black hooded jacket with a long back – not unlike a cape – with a white star on the back.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl curiously. "Why do we look so alike?"

"I am Black Rock Shooter, another you from another world," she replied.

"Another me?"

The girl called Black Rock Shooter nodded, "I heard you longing for fight, and I know you want to try to fight with others."

"Yes, I do!"

"So, I am going to send you to the other world, where you can battle all the time. You will receive my special powers, and will be able to fight with my weapons." Black Rock Shooter extended her hand, inviting me to hold onto it.

"Are you serious? Thank you so much!" I could not be more delighted at that moment, and I put my hand atop hers.

"We are going to exchange our souls. And from the next minute on, I will become you and," she paused for a second, "you will become me."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

We exchanged a brief glance and a nod, and we closed our eyes together.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a strange place. Dark. Cold. Spacious. I felt that I became much stronger than before, and I –

Suddenly, something clinked and a chain bound itself around my ankles, holding my limbs together. I struggled to break away, but it was no use.

A girl who wore green glasses and had two devil wings on her back, with a scythe in her hand, walked towards me, poison green eyes narrowed with malice. She raised her weapon, ready to hack it down upon me. For some reason, I knew that the girl was called Dead Master, and I had to fight her, and she would be fighting me. Until either of us died doing it.

With a shout, I let the new strength flow through me, and I broke away from the chains, smashing the metal to pieces. _I want a weapon,_ I thought to myself, raising my right hand. Then a powerful machine gun appeared in my hand. I held onto it and pulled the trigger, aiming towards Dead Master. However, she avoided my attack easily. In this dim place, I could not see her easily. The only thing I could do was to wait for my chance.

A few moments passed, the girl disappeared from my sight. Therefore, I reduced my watchfulness. But in the next second, I knew I did the wrong thing.

The scythe of the girl was embedded in at my shoulder, painlessly, dark blue blood dripping from the deep cut. Then the blade slid from the wound, the flesh closed. My wound was healing. I have got healing power from Black Rock Shooter's body, and I knew I could fight freely from now on since I did not have to worry about getting hurt.

I stayed in the Otherworld for a long time. I fought at any chance I had. I have made many friends, that were also Otherselves of humans. My love for fighting increased day by day.

But that was, until the last battle of my two good friends.

Last time my good friends argued, they fought against each other. I tried without success to stop them. My other friends tried to help, too, but things just got worse. It was so frustrating. As we thinking of another way to help, my two friends fired their weapons at each other at the same time, resulting in killing each other. My heart broke when I knew about their deaths.

Then I understood how dangerous and frightening the fighting was. I regretted exchanging my soul with Black Rock Shooter's. I was so scared, and disgusted with myself. I wanted to leave this scary place! I wanted to go back to the real world!

"Mato, I am glad that you now know the truth of fighting – cruel and scary. I am happy to hear your love for the real world inside your heart," Black Rock Shooter's sighed in my head, "Mato, I understand that you want to go back to the reality, but I am sorry. I cannot help you because I do not have the ability to exchange our soul back to our own body. Forgive me, Mato. I am sorry about that…"

"Black Rock Shooter!" I yelled. But no one answered me.

_Why? I didn't do anything wrong! I really want to go back! I could not be Black Rock Shooter forever! I am Mato! I did not want fighting anymore. Please, please let me returned to my own body._

Tears rolled down my cheek. I missed my parents, my brother and Yomi and Yuu, my best friends in the real world.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I found that I was sitting on my chair in my bedroom, the boring homework in front of me. When I looked at my clock, it was 2:35pm on the same day. You might say that I was dreaming, but I was certain that it was not a dream. Because I found something written on the next empty page of my homework, in a handwriting that was not mine.

_Enjoy your life in reality._

* * *

Please review~~~~  
Hope you like it 3


End file.
